


The Gamble

by ashitanoyuki



Series: The Tower [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Class Differences, Classism, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Allura won't let Keith languish in Lotor's grasp. Shiro just wants Keith to be safe.Lance may have been raised in relative privilege, but he will stand by his friends.





	The Gamble

“And you're sure,” Shiro said quietly. “The half-galra pet Lotor took is named Keith?”

  
“I'm sure,” Allura said grimly. “Shiro – Lotor is known for his sadism. I MUST save this boy, before it is too late.”

  
Lance shifted awkwardly, grimacing as his chair creaked beneath him. Honestly, he hated meeting with his friends on the fifth level - Shiro's house was the PITS, but it was better than any mainstream establishments on that level.

  
But if Allura, one of the nobility, was willing to lower herself to this level, then who was Lance to complain, his parents had agreed. He'd befriended Level Sixes often enough before himself. And if Allura – a noble, a higher class than him – could tolerate it, then so could he!

  
Not to mention, on a more selfish level, Shiro was the most attractive man he had ever seen. So he could tolerate minor discomfort to hang out with his betters like Allura – and also to appreciate the eye candy that was Shiro. Even if his chair squeaked when he visited the citizen's house.

  
(Not that he would ever tell Mami or Papi that, but he'd deal with it all to be friends with Shiro. Holy Chiseled Body, Zarkon. That Shiro hadn't been made at least upper-class for looks alone was a CRIME.)

  
“We've got to get him away from Lotor,” Shiro said earnestly. “If Lotor is as dangerous as they say, then Keith won't last much longer.”

  
Allura sighed. “I'm trying,” she said, frustrated. “But Lotor won't sell him to me. I want to save the poor boy, but I'm at my wits end!”

  
Honestly, Lance wasn't sure why Allura of all people was so invested in some former gladiator. But eh, who was he to judge? Even the upper-class couldn't fully understand the nobility – that much was clear. No matter how close their friendship, they weren't on the same level.

  
Shiro sighed, his chest heaving, and Lance pretended not to watch the movement of those glorious pecs. “Don't the nobility bet on gladiator matches?” Shiro demanded. “You can win him off Lotor, can't you?”

  
Allura hesitated. “I hate to treat the boy so crassly,” she said.

  
Why? He was a pet now, wasn't he? Lance didn't know many nobles, but he did know they often traded in pets. And if even Shiro, a Level Five, thought this guy was so special…

  
“If it gets him away from Lotor, isn't it worth it?” Shiro asked, almost authoritative.

  
He WOULD be authoritative if he weren't from a middling class. Lance wasn't ashamed to admit that his knees went weak at Shiro's tone. Maybe it was supposed to be “beneath” him, but whatever. Let any merchant, upperclassman, or nobleman stand strong when confronted with Shiro – Lance would DARE them.

  
Allura sighed. “You're right, of course,” she admitted. “I'll place a wager. Lotor won't be able to turn me down. Hopefully, it will be enough to save Keith.”

* * *

The match Allura attended to wager to win this “Keith" was one restricted to the nobility. Even as a member of the upper-class, Lance would not be permitted to attend. He begged off Level Seven – with the reluctant permission of his parents – to spend the match on Level Five with Shiro. To his surprise, several of his other lower-class friends were also sequestered in Shiro's house; Hunk, Pidge, and Matt. He'd known Shiro had ties with Hunk, but he was surprised to see Pidge and Matt there.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. Shiro did have a Holt prosthetic.

(He washed down irritation at their presence – it wasn't like he'd hoped to spend time with Shiro alone. That would have been highly inappropriate. Or something.)

* * *

Hours passed before the door to Shiro's house clicked open without prior warning. Allura stood in the doorway, her eyes tired, but a smile pulling at her lips.

  
“Everything good?” Lance asked.

  
“Allura?” Shiro ventured quietly.

  
Allura stepped inside and let the door slide shut. “Placing a bet was a good plan,” she said. “Keith belongs to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, planning this AU, coordinating with my best friend (a Lance Stan): What sort of role should I give Lance in this?
> 
> The best friend: Make Lance an upper-class privileged little shit.
> 
> Me: ...Are you sure?
> 
> My best friend: I want him to be SUCH an asshole and have to grow from that. 
> 
> So, I actually toned Lance down from the original plans.
> 
> (The best friend is also the one who, when I was planning this, said "make it Shance" despite primarily shipping Klance, and I have a lot of respect for him for that.)


End file.
